A Night to Celebrate
by KlassyMarie
Summary: Harry and Ginny share an intimate moment at Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. AU. ::ONESHOT::


This is a short one-shot I wrote, I was just in a romantic sort of mood.

It's about Ginny and Harry, and an intimate moment they share at the reception for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Ginny Weasley sighed to herself as she sat off to the side, trying to avoid the celebrations going on around her. She didn't feel like celebrating the fact that her brother was marrying a cow, she didn't feel like celebrating love when it had been so forcibly taken from her not long ago.

She just didn't feel like celebrating.

Tonight everyone was happy, but tomorrow it would all come crashing down and she would rather just be heartbroken now. That way it wouldn't be as bad when Harry left.

Ginny let her eyes drop, and tugged at her long red hair. She noticed the neckline of her bride's maid dress and sighed once again. She tugged it up until it was reasonably modest, and turned her head to glare at Fleur.

"You are a beautiful teenaged girl! You should show it off more!" Fleur had laughed out when Ginny asked her about the ridiculously low neckline on the lavender colored dress.

Ginny didn't _want_ to show off her body. She knew of only one boy she wanted to impress, and he was leaving to go to war. Ginny tried to blink back tears at the thought. Her Harry was going off to war. She knew there was a good chance he wouldn't come back. Even if he did, the chances of him still wanting her after he got back were slim to none.

She looked around the backyard of the Burrow. It was fairly large, and filled with happy people. People who didn't realize that everything they knew was about to crumble at their feet. People who didn't know that the war was really about to start.

Ginny slouched in her chair, and just watched Bill and Fleur dance with each other. She had to admit, she'd never seen her brother so happy. She wondered if she looked that happy during the short time she'd actually had Harry.

She furiously wiped away the tears that had slipped out onto her face. She needed to stop thinking about Harry, and she really needed to stop thinking about the gaping hole he'd left in her chest. She turned to see Harry talking with Ron and Hermione. It made her angry that he didn't seem even the slightest bit effected over their breakup.

She sighed and turned to stare at the untouched cake on her lap. She picked up her fork and started picking at it. It was a shame she couldn't eat much lately. She and Bill had always had the same taste in food. It was her favorite kind of cake.

Ginny looked up to see her mother watching her worriedly from the other side of the room. She forced out a seemingly cheerful smile, took a huge bite of cake, and waved at her mother. It seemed to appease Molly's worries, for the moment at least.

She looked back over at Harry, and noticed that he was alone now. Ron and Hermione had actually gotten up to dance. Harry looked so lonely over there. Ginny just wanted to get up and hold him tight. She wanted to tell him that he always had her, he would never be truly be alone. Not ever.

But she just sat there, and stared at him. She must look quite similar, and he wasn't coming over to her, she mused. No. She just stared at him, feeling the all too real sting of rejection.

She quickly turned her head to her cake when Harry looked up at her. She absently started eating it, not able to enjoy the taste of her favorite cake. The only thing she could focus on was the side of her face burning from Harry's stare. She couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant over his stare.

Maybe there was a chance, afterall.

After a few of the longest moments of Ginny's life, she felt Harry look away. She waited a bit before she looked back up at him. She frowned when she saw his seat empty. She whipped her head around, searching for a sign of her green eyed love.

She barely caught the sight of a dark haired boy walking into the wood next to her house. She quickly set her cake aside, and followed him in. She let out a huff of irritation when she noticed him straying from the trail, but followed diligently.

Tree branches scraped her bare arms and put small rips in her elegant dress, but she barely noticed. She was completely focused on staying on Harry's trail without letting him know that she was following him.

Just when she was starting to get worried over how deep in the woods they were, Harry stopped in a tiny clearing. No bigger than one of those muggle cars. Ginny stopped just shy of it, completely covered in the shadows the trees provided. She just wanted to watch him. Like she used to.

Harry laid down on the grass, and stared up at the sky. It was completely visible, the tops of the tree made a big circle, allowing a perfect view of the night sky. Ginny couldn't get over how beautiful Harry looked with the moonlight shining on him. Once again she felt the urge to hold him tight. She didn't want to lose him.

He looked so untouchable to her. With his legs stretched out, and his arms behind his head. A small bit of light reflected off of his glasses, and Ginny smiled. She was completely content just watching him there. She could have done it the whole night.

She _would_ have done it the whole night, but she went to lean on a tree and broke a twig. Loudly. Harry jumped up into a seating position, and Ginny quickly stepped into his view. The last thing she needed was to get cursed.

Harry dropped his hand from his pocket and visibly relaxed. "Hey." He said quietly, laying back down and returning to his former position. Ginny didn't know if she should be offended or not. Was he ignoring her?

"Hey." She whispered, deciding that it didn't matter if he was.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's not safe." Harry stated.

Ginny felt the familiar swell of annoyance that she got when someone was being overprotective of her. "I can take care of myself, thanks." She snapped, crossing her arms.

"I know you can." Harry smiled a little bit, turning his head to look at her. He sighed wistfully, and turned back to the sky. "You look beautiful, by the way. I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier."

"Oh, er... Thanks. I guess." She blushed bright red. She would never get used to complements from him. He'd always been the picture of perfection to her, she wasn't nearly good enough for him.

"Why did you come out here?" Harry asked, not noticing the reaction to his complement.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Ginny answered, walking over to Harry and sitting down beside him. He look even more magical up close.

"I'm fine." was the automatic response she got.

"Why did you come out here, then?" Ginny asked, not accepting his attempt to close the conversation.

"I wanted to be alone." Harry answered, simply. She got the feeling he would have shrugged, had his arms not been folded behind his head.

"Oh. Well, I'll go then. Leave you alone." Ginny couldn't help but feel a little stupid. Of course he wanted to be alone, why else would he come all the way out here?

She got up to leave, but Harry grabbed onto her wrist. She turned back to look at him, hopeful that he wanted her to stay. She wished that he did.

"No, it's alright. Stay. I think I could use the company." Harry looked at her, he looked like he wanted her to stay as much as she did.

"Okay." She smiled at him.

"Why don't you lay down? Stargaze with me." Harry offered, moving over a tiny bit to give Ginny enough room on the little space he had made.

"Sure." Ginny couldn't hold in the bittersweet happiness she felt. She laid down as close to Harry as she could, and leaned her head against the side of his chest. They just stayed that way for a long while. Ginny was completely ready to stay like that, she never wanted that night to end.

But she had to know.

"Harry?" She whispered, not wanting to break the tranquility of the moment.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, just as softly.

Ginny picked her head up and looked at him. She felt all the pain come back in an instant, and the now all too familiar burn of tears in the back of her eyes.

"After this is all over, when you come back... Will you still want me?" Ginny asked, she hated how she sounded so insecure. Like a child.

Harry looked down at her, with a look on her face she didn't quite recognize. He propped himself up on one elbow, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with his other hand. Then he rested his hand on her cheek. She felt a few tears escape her eyes.

"Definitely." He whispered, it was as if he thought she might break if he spoke too loudly.

"How do you know?" She asked. She needed to know he would come back to her.

"My feelings for you are true and pure. The kind that don't go away, and don't fade. Not even a little bit." Harry stated. "Ginny Weasley I'm in love with you, one hundred percent."

It was as if something burst inside Ginny, she let out her first sob since Dumbledore's funeral and threw her arms around Harry. He sat up completely and squeezed her tight, and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I love you too." She managed to squeeze out between sobs. They stayed like that until she calmed down.

"You okay?" Harry asked, sounding like he thought he'd done something wrong.

"Yeah. I just want to enjoy tonight, okay? Let's just watch the stars?" Ginny asked. She wanted to stay here all night. Because when morning came, her world would crash down around her feet.

"Okay." Harry nodded, and they settled down and watch the sky until they both fell asleep.

Ginny stayed awake longer than Harry did. She knew that if she fell asleep morning would come that much sooner, but she did eventually fall asleep with conflicting emotions warring inside her.

Should she be happy that he loved her? Or heartbroken that he was leaving her? She decided that she would be happy for now. Tonight was a night to celebrate.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Thanks for reading.

I'm a little iffy on Harry, I think he might be a little OOC. But I'm defending it by saying he's grown up a lot, so he'd handle a situation like that the way I had him. If not, oh well, it's fanfiction.

I wanted to have a kiss in there, somewhere, but it just never fit anywhere.

_Reviews Appreciated  
Flames Encouraged_


End file.
